Gallery:Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together
Lawrence forgets his wedding anniversary, so Phineas and Ferb help him make it up to Linda by getting their favorite band together for a reunion concert. Meanwhile, Perry helps Doofenshmirtz put together a party for his daughter's Sweet 16. Little does her father know, she's not that sweet anymore. Read the full summary... How To Get Love Handel Back Together Lawrence's big grin.jpg|"Is it the day I realized how cute you are when you're angry?" Concert footage 1.jpg|Love Händel performing You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart Concert footage 2.jpg|"Which lucky couple will be selected for our flaming hot spotlight of love?" Last spotlight.jpg|Answer: Lawrence and Linda Concert footage 3.jpg|"Well, don't just stand there, man. Kiss her!" Lawrence and Linda's first kiss.jpg Lawrence and Linda's first kiss - closeup.jpg|Linda and Lawrence's first kiss. Love Händel group photo 1.jpg|Band photo 1 Love Händel group photo 2.jpg|Band photo 2 Love Händel group photo 3.jpg|Band photo 3 Adoring fans.jpg|Some of Love Händel's adoring fans Smaller and smaller venues.jpg|Playing to smaller and smaller venues after the peak of their popularity Ready to get Love Händel back together.jpg Outside dannys shop.jpg|Phineas and Ferb standing outside Danny's Music Shop Tri-State Area Public Library exterior.jpg Itsyouranniversary.jpg Phineas calls isabella.JPG What's up.JPG Guess what band is getting back together.JPG Is it love handle.JPG Phineas on phone.JPG Isabella on phone.jpg|Isabella talking on the phone with Phineas. Do you need a stage.JPG Wanna help out.JPG Fireside girls building stage.JPG Vanessa facepalm.jpg|Vanessa's reaction to seeing her party. Giant firecracker perry.jpg|Agent P tied to the giant firecracker PerryGreetsVanessaRocket.jpg CandaceConcertEyes.jpg|"Candace, honey, what's going on here?" Doof screaming.jpg Sherman on the drums.jpg|Sherman playing the drums Reunion concert venue.jpg|The reunion concert Singing Snuck Your Way.jpg|The band sings You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart Love Handel at concert.jpg|Linda and Lawrence on the screen! Linda and Lawrence startled.jpg Linda and Lawrence look up.jpg Linda and Lawrence see Ferb above the stage.jpg Ferb telling Linda and Lawrence to kiss.jpg Linda and Lawrence kiss.jpg|Their first kiss re-enacted Ninjas of love.jpg|Ninjas of love, rappelling down from above Crowd cheering as Linda and Lawrence kiss.jpg Candace and Phineas at the Love Händel reunion.png Danny and Love Ninjas.jpg|Danny and the Ninjas of Love Overhead Stage.png|Birds-eye view of the stage ProtectedByTable.jpg PerryTheChivalrous.jpg PerryVanessaHoldHands.jpg AwesomeGothParty.jpg WithHelpFromPerry.jpg ThankYouPerryThePlatypus.jpg VanessaWithJohnny.jpg|Vanessa and Johnny. Father-and-Daughter-phineas-and-ferb-22079455-536-402.jpg|Baby Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz Vanessa's4th.jpg|Vanessa's 4th Birthday Vanessa's10th.jpg|Vanessa's 10th Birthday Candace tells Stacy about Love Händel.jpg Candace and Stacy's Love Händel chat.jpg Stacy's mom learns Love Händel is reforming.jpg Another woman learns Love Händel is reforming.jpg The word spreads.jpg Even more people hear about Love Händel.jpg The people can't get enough of hearing about Love Händel.jpg You're Kidding Me Right.jpg Crowd at the LH reunion.jpg Love Händel song finale.jpg Love Händel cassette.jpg 90s Lawrence and Linda.jpg DoofStaplegun.jpg|Backwards Staplegun "History of Rock" Close up of Danny's guitar.jpg Danny beginning the song.jpg PnFShades.jpg Danny playing the blues.jpg Danny and Ferb.jpg Phineas wearing shades.jpg Danny and Ferb again.jpg Danny singing blues music.jpg Ferb on the drums.jpg Danny and Ferb playing rock n roll music.jpg Danny singing rock n roll music.jpg Danny's rock n roll dance.jpg Phineas playing the upright bass.jpg Phineas upright bass spin.jpg Phineas and Danny singing.jpg Danny on the mic.jpg Ferb gets Danny another guitar.jpg Danny gets another guitar.jpg Danny's psychedelic guitar.jpg Psychedelic Danny close up.jpg Danny's psychedelic guitar solo 1.jpg Danny's psychedelic guitar solo 2.jpg Danny's psychedelic guitar solo 3.jpg Danny's psychedelic guitar solo 4.jpg Danny's psychedelic guitar solo 5.jpg Phineas wonders what this is.jpg This is Psychedelia.jpg what's with all the colors.jpg Danny has no idea.jpg Phineas on the piano.jpg Ferb playing the trumpet.jpg Funk Train.jpg Danny singing funk music.jpg Danny's funk guitar.jpg Danny singing funk music again.jpg Ferb playing the trumpet again.jpg Phineas as Elton John.jpg Ferb playing the trumpet yet again.jpg Phineas singing and playing the piano.jpg Everyone dancing to funk music 1.jpg Everyone dancing to funk music 2.jpg Everyone dancing to funk music 3.jpg Everyone dancing to funk music 4.jpg Everyone dancing to funk music 5.jpg Everyone dancing to funk music 6.jpg Everyone dancing to funk music 7.jpg Danny about to strum.jpg Danny's metal guitar.jpg Danny singing heavy metal music.jpg Danny pounding his fist.jpg Danny sings History of Rock.png Everyone performing heavy metal music.jpg Danny full of bad attitude.jpg Phineas think you're crazy.jpg Phineas think you're rude.jpg it's all the blues again.jpg add a little fuzz.jpg amp on the 10 setting.jpg Phineas blasted by sound waves.jpg Phineas blasted past Ferb.jpg Danny Music has the power.jpg Danny change your lives.jpg Danny forever.jpg Danny rocks out.jpg Phineas end solo.jpg Ferb end solo.jpg Danny final guitar solo.jpg Danny powerslide.jpg Danny shuh.jpg "Fabulous" I don't need to tell you what you already know.jpg You're the one with style.jpg You're the whole darn show.jpg The other guys.jpg Play their instruments fine.jpg But next to you.jpg Their looks are a crime - 1.jpg Their looks are a crime - 2.jpg Candace soaking Linda.jpg Candace gives Linda a hot towel.jpg Well, they say true beauty.jpg It comes from within.jpg But you have to be comfortable.jpg In your own skin.jpg So I exfoliate.jpg With this exotic cream.jpg Just look at me.jpg I look like a dream.jpg Swooning patients.jpg Photographer takes a picture of Bobbi.jpg Bobbi Fabulous photo 1.jpg Bobbi Fabulous photo 2.jpg Bobbi Fabulous photo 3.jpg Bobbi Fabulous photo 4.jpg You have to admit, he looks pretty darn good.jpg Linda with straight hair.jpg Candace starts the dry cycle.jpg Dancing in the salon.jpg Phineas and salon patients.jpg Bobbi over a pink star.jpg Ferb and salon patients.jpg Bobbi over a yellow star.jpg Patients circle Bobbi.jpg It's all about you.jpg It's all about me.jpg Parading patients half 1.jpg Parading patients half 2.jpg Bobbi under the disco ball.jpg Fabulous - overhead shot.jpg No two people are like each other.jpg So don't be a lookalike copying another.jpg Unless, of course, you're copying me.jpg 'Cause that gives you individuality.jpg Nice 'do!.jpg But back to the matter at hand.jpg So what do you say.jpg Are you back in the band?.jpg Bobbi unveils the Love Händel wardrobe.jpg Bobbi with his suit.jpg Phineas saying "Dude! We're getting the band back together!".jpg Bobbi with disco balls.jpg P&F dressed as Bobbi.jpg Bobbi with bass close up.jpg Patients point at Bobbi.jpg Bobbi being pointed at.jpg It's all about you again.jpg It's all about me again.jpg Bobbi flying upwards.jpg Phineas as Bobbi flying upwards.jpg Ferb as Bobbi flying upwards.jpg Bobbi with his back turned.jpg Fabulous finale 1.jpg Fabulous finale 2.jpg Fabulous finale 3.jpg Fabulous finale 4.jpg Fabulous finale 5.jpg May we take that as a yes.jpg Not Now Ferb.jpg|"Not yet, Ferb." "Ain't Got Rhythm" P&F as Ain't Got Rhythm starts.jpg So you're saying that you don't have rhythm.jpg Sherman stamping overdue books closeup.jpg But listen what you're doing right there.jpg With that stamp and a book.jpg You've got a real nice hook.jpg Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare.jpg I have no idea what you're talking about.jpg I've got as much rhythm as that chair.jpg P&F surprised at what Sherman said.jpg Ferb hits a tambourine.jpg I got a sweet deal going on here.jpg I got all the books that I can read.jpg All these sweet old ladies.jpg And this carpet from the 80's.jpg What more could a librarian need?.jpg Sherman gets shushed.jpg Lady shushing Sherman.jpg Sherman cringes upon getting shushed.jpg Besides, I ain't got rhythm.jpg Phineas sees Sherman press the stamp.jpg Ferb snaps his fingers in rhythm.jpg No, I ain't got rhythm.jpg Ferb shakes and snaps.jpg Adults bang books in rhythem.jpg I ain't got rhythm.jpg You're Kidding Me Right.jpg Sherman's book cart.jpg Don't you see what you were doing right then.jpg That's a wicked groove.jpg You were starting to move.jpg Mister, you got rhythm times ten.jpg I think perhaps that you're not listening.jpg I find it tedious to repeat.jpg It's no big crime.jpg I just can't keep time.jpg I'm telling you I lost the beat.jpg Banging books on the table.jpg Sherman playing the lamp.jpg Ferb blows the trumpet.jpg Playing the card catalog.jpg I guess it's a shame.jpg But I don't need to be a rock star.jpg Ferb blows the trumpet - closeup.jpg Book slamming to the beat.jpg File drawer slamming to beat.jpg Sherman drums with ruler and name tag.jpg P&F play the books.jpg Sherman drums the desk.jpg Sherman drums the trash can.jpg Adults continue to bang books.jpg P&F bang their books.jpg Sherman drums the file cabinets.jpg Ferb playing guitar in Ain't Got Rhythm.jpg Adults stamp their feet.jpg Sherman drums the lamp.jpg Sounds like rhythm to me!.jpg Books slammed in the air.jpg The adults can't help banging books.jpg Ferb blows the trumpet - closeup 2.jpg Seems like they all agree!.jpg Ferb brings out Sherman's drumset.jpg Some funky syncopation.jpg Sherman plays the drums for the first time in years.jpg But you got that beat!.jpg Sherman plays the drums for the first time in years - closeup.jpg Look at them, they're stomping their feet!.jpg Side view of Sherman playing drums.jpg It's time for you to rock.jpg A brand new generation.jpg Adults banging books stand up.jpg Sherman is gonna rock it.jpg Phineas and Sherman singing "brand new generation".jpg Phineas and Sherman singing brand new generation - zoomed out.jpg Ferb playing trumpet on shelf.jpg Sherman playing drums underview.jpg Dude song.png Sherman is proud.jpg Sherman being convinced.jpg Would you just go join the band?.jpg Sherman agrees.jpg Sherman does another drum solo.jpg P&F drag Sherman on the drums.jpg Sherman still drumming.jpg Sherman pushed out of the library.jpg Sherman final drum solo.jpg Sherman does have rhythm.jpg Sherman final beat.jpg Sherman ends the song.jpg I don't know why you're making me do this, Candace..png I mean, when do I ever dress.png dress this fancy anyways?.png So how you ladies doing in here?.png Screen Shot 2017-07-06 at 17.34.09.png Oh!.png And we have plenty of time..png Candace! DWGTBBT.png Candace! 2.png "Music Makes Us Better" MusicMakesUsBetter1.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter2.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter3.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter4.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter5.jpg Music Makes Us Better.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter6.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter7.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter8.jpg Doofenshmirtz pushing a random guy off.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter9.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter10.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter11.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter12.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter13.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter14.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category: Episode galleries